After The Battle
by dogboat333
Summary: Henry re-lives his adventure after he defeated Ivlet. Rated K plus just to be safe. Takes place in and after the PS2/Wii version of the game Petz Dogz 2. EDITED
1. Prologue

After The Battle: A Petz Dogz 2 Story

By dogboat333

I walked to the beach. There was the sun was setting in the background, but I didn't really look at it. I just sat down and took my journal out. The words "Henry's Journal" were carved on it, to prove it was mine. I began to read the book, which has all of my quest and tips inside it. If I was poisoned, I would look at my book if I forgot how to cure myself, if I forgot what quest I was doing, I could read my book to remember, and much more. But now, it's only purpose is for me to read it. I opened the book and began to read. I start having flashbacks while I read; flashbacks from my adventure.

_I woke up and walked to the table. I could see my parents, Arvin and Ione, were up. I could see that there was a hat on the table. My parents turned around._

_"Good morning," my mom said._

_"Good morning," my dad said._

_"Morning guys," I said (yes I actually said that to my parents.) I looked at the hat. It wasn't like anything I ever saw: It was a sky blue hat with a rainbow on it. It was nice looking, no bite marks or anything, which ment they took a lot of trouble to keep it away from me. "Hey, what's with that hat?" I asked._

* * *

**Hey everyone, it's your friend, dogboat. Trust me, I would write a longer chapter, but there's a problem, it's kinda late for me (10:17 pm pacific time) and I'm starting to get a little tired. I'm nervous if I doze up I'll mess up the story, so it has to be a short one.**


	2. Chapter One: The Magic Hat

Chapter 1: The Magic Hat

_"What's with the hat?" I asked with a curious tone in my voice._

_"Oh, this? This is the Magic Hat. I've told you about it before, right?" dad asked._

_"Um, I think I overheard you talk about it once, but not directly," I said._

_"This Magic Hat has been passed down through many generations. It has truly amazing power."_

_'Amazing powers? I'm listining!' I thought._

_"Needless to say, terrible things could happen if that power was used by the wrong animal. It has never happened before, but it's possible. When I received this Magic Hat from your grandfather. . . . . . I made a vow to use it only for good. I've kept that vow to the best of my ability. . . But now there are rumors of wrongdoers who want to get their paws on this Magic Hat! I'll have to be even more careful from now on!" dad said._

_Mom interrupted dad by saying, "Oh, looks like we have a visitor!"_

_My friend Victor walked in. He was wearing his usual attire, a red checked hat and an orange scarf. "Hey Henry! Let's go and play!" Victor asked in his usual excited voice._

_We walked out and began talking. While we were talking this came up:_

_"So, Henry, have you heard of Ivlet?" Victor asked._

_"Wholet?" I asked._

_"Ivlet is a wolf who does a lot of evil things... but he finally got caught! Now he's in a cage at the Police Station on this very island! Want to go and take a look?"_

_"Sure! What's the worst that could happen?"_

_We ran to North Pawville and headed towards the Police Station. When we got in, we saw a wolf in a cage, sleeping. 'Ivlet, I'm guessing' I thought. But I swear he could read my mind because he opened an eye slightly and gave me a creepy look._

_"Looks like he's sleeping," Victor said._

_"Who's in here?" a voice yelled._

_Both of us jumped. We turned around in fear. We saw Ada, the sherif, in the doorway. A big sign of relief, I thought it was a monster or something (don't blame me, I have nightmares!)_

_"Oh, it's you two. . ." Ada said to us. Then she turned to us. "This is Ivlet, a very nasty wolf. Stay away from him, you hear? Most of the time he sleeps during the day, anyway. Now, go on! Go home!" Ada yelled._

_Victor and I walked out without any more conversation._

_"Did you hear what she said?" Victor asked me with a mischievous look on his face._

_"The only thing I heard were 'get out', 'Ivlet', and 'stay away from him, you hear?' Why?" I asked._

_"Ivlet sleeps during the day, so if we go back at night, we might be able to see Ivlet awake and moving around!" Victor said._

_"Oh yeah, I remember! And I'm pretty sure Ada won't be here during the night, so we can come back here without Ada! Victor, you're really smart sometimes, you know that?" I yelled (although nobody heard that except Victor.)_

_"Let's come back at night when Ivlet's awake!"_

_"Okay then!"_

_"Let's play at Dolphin Coast until then!" Victor said._

_"Sure, why not!" I yelled._

_We headed off to Dolphin Coast._

* * *

**Chapter One is done! A note for everyone; I won't do the whole story of the video game, that would just take forever to do. I'm gonna do some stuff and maybe get some more of the real-time (when it isn't in italics) with Henry (the narrarator of the story.) So until next time, dogboat333 signing out!**


	3. Chapter Two: Ivlet

Chapter 2: Ivlet

_Victor and I had a lot of fun. We played Cops and Robbers and Robbers (which I got a fishing pole and a bug cage out of along with a lesson of how to use them)__ We were heading back to South Pawville when Augusta stopped us._

_"Hold it!" Augusta yelled, which scared us, "Come over here!"_

_We walked over to her house, nervous._

_"What trickery are you two planning?" Augusta asked._

_Victor and I shook our heads._

_"No lies! I heard you talk about Ivlet!" Augusta yelled._

_We shook our heads._

_"Yes, you were talking about him. Don't underestimate the power of these ears of mine! Now listen carefully! Ivlet is evil! He's bad to the tips of his paws! If he get his claws into two young things like you. . . Why, he'd just gobble you right up!" she yelled which scared us. "So promise me you'll never, ever, ever go near him!"_

_She wasn't looking at us, so we began to back away._

_"Ivlet may seem interesting to you. . ." she said, turning to look at us, "But he's far too dangerous to mess around with! The things I can tell you about Ivlet..."_

_We both ran away, but we were still gonna see Ivlet._

_Afterwards, I helped my mom deliver cookies, and by the time I was done, it was close to nightfall._

_I ran over to Victor's house and then we entered the Police Station. Ivlet was still asleep, but then he woke up. He exchanged some conversation with us and then he said;_

_"I've heard there's the Magic Hat somewhere in this village. Is that true?"_

_There was a small moment of silence before Victor said, "Yeah, it's true."_

_"Well, looks like someone has some fire in their belly," Ivlet said, "Not just anyone can pluck up the courage to talk to an evil-doer like me!"_

_"Ah, well! Ahem! I'm often told how brave I am!" Victor said. Then he started bragging. But then Ivlet said;_

_"I bet you are, but I bet you don't know where the Magic Hat is, now do you?" Ivlet said._

_"Oh course I do! This here is Henry... and his father, Arvin, has the Magic Hat!" Victor yelled._

_"Well ain't that dandy," Ivlet said, "But still... I can't help thinking."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"All this talk about the Magic Hat... it's all a pack of lies, right?"_

_I started growling; I was furious!_

_"No-no! Arvin uses the Magic Hat to keep order to the island!" Victor said. I calmed down a little._

_"Ah, but I heard that the Magic Hat on this island is actually a fake! It sounds to me this Arvin folk is lying!" Ivlet said._

_"Is not!" I yelled._

_"Ah, I know! I've just remembered how to tell a fake from the real thing. I can show you, if you like. Just bring me the Magic Hat," Ivlet said._

_"What do you think, Henry?" Victor asked._

_I thought about it. What if it was a fake? If something bad happened, the hat couldn't do anything._

_"...," I said, "Okay, it should be okay if it's a fake."_

* * *

_I put the Magic Hat in front of Ivlet._

_"So, this is the Magic Hat, eh?" Ivlet asked._

_"Yeah," I said._

_Ivlet looked at the hat, then he looked startled._

_"What?" I asked._

_"There's a tear!" Ivlet yelled._

_I looked at the hat, nervous I ripped it, but I didn't see a tear. "Um, I don't see it."_

_"Look, it's ripped! Right there!" he yelled, leaving me confused._

_"Really, I don't see it," I said._

_"There! It's right there!"_

_"It is? I don't see a rip," Victor said._

_"If you don't fix this right away, who knows how bad it might get?" Ivlet said, sounding concerned._

_Victor looked at me and said, "What should we do? If it's really torn, then we could be in trouble!"_

_"Don't tell me you can't see it! If you can't see it, bring it over here!" Ivlet said._

_I brought it closer to him, but then I realized what he was doing. But it was too late._

* * *

**Da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! For all those who have gotten this far in the game, you should know what happens. If you don't have this game and will probably never buy it, there's two things:**

**1. You suck. Big time.**

**2. This is a cliffhanger for you. (applies to anyone who doesn't have or has never played this game up to this point.)**

**Oh, BTW, I won't do the WHOLE story, just the really important stuff (in my opinion) like Henry beating Ivlet's butt! So dogboat333 out and remember, review or else... Ivlet will just gobble you up! The things I can tell you about that guy...**


	4. Chapter Three: Beat

Chapter Three: Beat

_Ivlet grabbed the Magic Hat which startled Victor and me. The hat changed. The rainbow turned into a lightning bolt._

_"I've been waiting for this," Ivlet said._

_A purple bubble surrounded him, and he disappeared._

_"Oh no," I said._

_"I'd hate to say it but Ivlet looked good in that hat," Victor said._

_"What?" I yelled as I looked at him._

* * *

_We ran to South Pawville. Ivlet was shooting purple orbs at us (which we dodged), almost all of the buildings, and the bridges to Lappy Lake and Jade Fields. Luckily, he didn't shoot at my house._

_"Who gave Ivlet the Magic Hat?" Ada, who ran out of nowhere, yelled._

_Victor and I looked at each other. We were still suprised that Ivlet took the hat. But, I finally decided to be responsible for once in my life._

_"I did Ada," I said._

* * *

_I walked out of the Police Station. It was complicated but I'll break it down: I was in cage, Augusta came and said some crap about everybody making mistakes, I was released on the condition that I would help rebuild the town, Victor put himself in the cage, and now I have to help rebuild the town._

_"Hey you! Yeah, you there!" a small voice said._

_"Huh?" I said as I looked around. I looked down to see a little person with a black hat and a red suit._

_"I'm Beat. I'm the good half of the Magic Hat," the small person said. I was confused; was this really a good guy? Or was this one of Ivlet's spells and it would eat me?_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Not many people know this, but the Magic Hat has a mind of its own! Because the Magic Hat is just so strong... it was magically given a mind of its own, to prevent it being used for evil! I'm the good side of the hat."_

_"Then how come Ivlet is using it for evil?"_

_"When Ivlet stole the Magic Hat... it fought back, trying to stop him from using it. But Ivlet's evil heart was too much for us, and I got booted out completely!"_

_"Oh," I said._

_"When Ivlet put on the Magic Hat, I had a chance to read his mind.." Beat said, "It seems he allowed himself to get caught to get on the island!"_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"Because the power of the Magic Hat was protecting this place, evildoers like him can't normally come here. But Ivlet had a plan! He let himself be captured, knowing that he would be brought here! He's practically a genius when it comes to thinking up evil! Who knows to what ends such a monster may turn the power of the Magic Hat? I tremble just to think of the possibilities! I'm sure he has even more terrible things up his sleeve! That's why I have to get the Magic Hat back."_

_"Yep."_

_"You feel the same, right? You want to get the Magic Hat. . . . . . back from Ivlet, don't you?"_

_"Well, yeah!"_

_"Me too! But I'm so small. . . I can't do much without the Magic Hat! I do know a lot of things, though. . . So I'm sure I can give you all sorts of useful advice! What do you say? Let's work together to get the Magic Hat back!" That's when I figured he wasn't with Ivlet._

_"Okay!"_

_Beat hopped on me as I ran back home._

* * *

_"Are you hurt?" mom asked._

_"Yeah mom, I'm fine," I said._

_"I see..." mom said, looking me over._

_Dad, though, was pissed at me and not concerned._

_"Do you understand what you've done?" dad yelled._

_I said nothing._

_"You need to think long and hard about what you did!" dad said._

_"I know," I mumbled._

_"And don't get any ideas about chasing Ivlet! You need to help get the villagers back on their feet."_

_I nodded._

* * *

**Chapter Three done. Now note that up to this point I have not skipped through any part of the game. However, the next chapter will contain at least 1 and a half hours of gameplay cut out.**


	5. Chapter Four: Off To See The Wizard

Chapter Four: Off To See The Wizard… Already

I flipped through the pages of the journal. I kept flipping and flipping through the pages until I stopped at one of the pages.

* * *

_"Henry, I think it's time you see Theophils," my dad said._

_"Whoplis?" I asked, tired and soaking wet from being out in the rain._

_"He's t_he Magic Professor, a researcher of magic. I don't think anyone in the entire world knows more about magic than Theophilus. He's the best! I'm sure he'll be able to help."

_"Where do I find him?"_

_"He lives in Sky Heights..." dad began to say before I sprinted out of the door. But then I turned around, realizing I had no idea where I had to go._

* * *

LATER...

* * *

_After getting some cough medecine for Toby and his wife, running away from poisonous snakes, beating the giraffe at it's mini game, running to Dolphin Coast to ask Warren for some bug, having to get the bug while dancing with a poisonous snake, and getting rid of some vines on the windmill, I finally got to Sky Heights. A magic bubble popped out of nowhere, which startled me, but the dog inside assured me that I was fine and that to meet him at his house. So I ran across a shallow poison bog, ignoring Beat's reccomendation to look for a trail that animal's used to cross safely, which I regreted immediently. I started felling weaker and weaker._

_"Henry, you've been poisoned! Eat an antidote you idiot! You have one in your invetory," Beat yelled._

_I walked out of the bog and ate an antidote. I still felt weak, but I treked on across the bridges, which was above an even deeper poison bog. When I got to the end, I walked up to the house, when the same dog who was in the bubble walked out of the door._

_"My name is Theophilis. You have traveled a long way to get here, Henry. Although I should expect it from the offspring of Arvin!" the dog said._

_"You know my dad?" I said, confused._

_Theophilis explained everything; how he knew my parents and what will happen if Ivlet has the Magic Hat for longer, which was that Ivlet would destroy not only the village, but the island, the seas, even the galaxy! He asked if I would accept the quest to save the world._

_"Yeah," I said._

_"Very well," Theophilis said._

_Before I left, he told me of the Magic Shield and what he would need to make it. I had to get the Water Crystal at Bubble Cave, the Earth Crystal at Inferno Cave, and the Ice Crystal at Polar Fields in order to make the Magic Shield. He said I should start at getting the Water Crystal and to see Natasha at Dolphin Coast. When I thought I had to walk all the way to there and get attacked by snakes and gorillas, I was suddenly teleported to South Pawville._

_"Wow, and to think I thought he was a loon," I said._

_I headed off to Dolphin Coast, determined to get the Water Crystal._

* * *

**Well, looks like Henry is getting the three crystals to make the Magic Shield to defeat Ivlet. This marks the near-end chapter. I think next chapter is the end one, then I'll do an epilogue. So, review or else you'll be attacked by poisonous snakes! Okay, not really...**


	6. Chapter Five: Henry vs Ivlet

Chapter Five: Henry vs. Ivlet: Place Your Bets, Folks!

I turn to a different page. The details of getting the Water, Earth, and Ice crystals had pretty quick flashbacks, and getting Theophilis' brother Bartholomew and getting rid of the whirlwinds brought back painful memories of being sucked into a whirlwind TWICE. But when I defeated Ivlet is more interesting and slightly less painful. And I almost died doing it, ironically. True story.

* * *

_I stood out of Theophilis' house. He said I can come back anytime because he and Bartholomew don't know when the Magic Shield is going to be done. I just hope they're gonna finish soon, or else Ivlet will completely corrupt the Magic Hat and destroy the world, maybe more than that! The next day, I began to walk in when Beat started talking._

_"This is it," Beat said._

_"Yeah, I guess it is," I said._

_"The time has come to face Ivlet Are you nervous, Henry?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Once you open this door, there's no turning back. Once we defeat Ivlet, peace will be restored to the world, and our adventures will end. Are you ready?"_

_I stood there, my paw shaking. I was nervous, but then I nodded and opened the door._

_"Oh Henry, right on time! We just finished the Magic Hat! And I'm sure Ivlet knows," Theophilis said._

_"He must be filled with utter rage," Bartholomew said._

_"Indeed. He certainly won't like the idea of losing his new powers. He's going to bring the fight to us soon," Theophilis said._

_"Which is exactly what we want."_

_"But still very dangerous for everyone involved! Stay on guard!"_

_"I won't let you guys down!" I yelled._

_The ground started shaking and potion bottles started falling from the shelves._

_"He's here..!" Theophilis yelled._

_A dark wormhole appeared. All of us jumped into the portal and were teleported to a floating platform that kinda reminded me of an arena. There were interesting marking on the ground and lanterns floating in the air. We both faced a different looking Ivlet and a very big dragon._

_Theophilis used the Magic Shield to create a shield around the three of us. He used the shield again to create the same magic shields all over the realm... and over the Magic Hat, which didn't exactly make Ivlet happy._

_I ran out of the shield. Ivlet disappeared, and so did the wizard brothers, whom I have no idea of where they went. I faced the Chaotic Dragon, if what Beat called it was correct._

_I defeated him with ease. He was like the flying enemies; you can't bark at them to defeat them and you can only throw rocks at them to stun them. I only had to throw 3 rocks._

_The Chaotic Dragon fell on the ground and vanished into the air. Then Ivlet came down. He wasn't very happy at me for defeating his minion._

_It was harder to defeat Ivlet. I only had half a heart left and I had no biscuts or dog food. Only antidotes, which aren't too helpful at this time. But at the same time, Ivlet had one more heart, too._

_Ivlet ran right at me, but I was able to dodge it. I looked at the other side of the arena. I saw maybe the last rock on the arena. I ran over to the rock, dodging Ivlet's attacks. I picked up the rock and threw it at Ivlet just as he lunged at me. Then I howled, which definately was overkill._

_A portal came out of nowhere and sucked Ivlet into it. Theophilis and Bartholomew cane out of nowhere._

_"This place isn't going to last much longer! We're getting out of here!" Theophilis yelled._

_Bartholomew and I stood next to Theophilis, who cast a protective bubble with the Magic Shield. We were in front of his mansion when the bubble popped._

_Beat sighed and said, "If the Magic Hat doesn't have its good side back… it might be used for evil again, by another animal like Ivlet. I'm going back inside the Magic Hat."_

_"What?" I yelled, shocked._

_"Thank you for getting the Magic Hat back. I won't forget you, Henry. So please don't forget me."_

_I nodded. I took out the corrupted Magic Hat. Beat jumped on the hat and jumped on it, until he disappeared. The Magic Hat was like when I first saw it; it was sky blue with the rainbow on it. I started to howl in sadness since I lost my friend, but stopped._

_"You have saved the entire world. Allow me to thank you on behalf of all life on this planet. Thank you, Henry. Take this. Now, you need to get the Magic Hat home! Say hello to your mother and father for me," Theophilis said as he gave me the Magic Hat._

_I nodded then put the Magic Hat where ever my stuff goes (It can't be a backpack because I have my green guitar on my back (which really works with my black hat.)) and ran to South Pawville_.

* * *

**The last chapter done! I'm gonna do an epilogue (which isn't going to take place in the game, it's going to take place AFTER the game) and then the story is OVER! Yes, I actually finished the game. I didn't get any information off the internet (although I did get some assistance.) So review and you'll get 20 awesomeness points, cause you'll be awesome.**

**Oh, and thanks to lisa602 for the review and adding the story to your favorites. It means a lot.**


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 6.5 /Epilogue

That was it. I was practically done. But I noticed something: one last page that didn't have writing on. I took out a pen and started writing:

"The journey is over. Ivlet is gone and the Magic Hat is in safer hands. However, from my trip back to the Tail Heights village, the wild animals are still corrupted, however, and will still attack. Perhaps it's for the best, though. I now sit at Dolphin Coast looking out at the shore with my green guitar on my back and my black hat on my head. I truly had the best adventure ever. If I didn't give Ivlet the Magic Hat, I never would have learned so many smells, meet so many people, gotten the Magic Hat..."

Then I realized something. This hat is too dangerous. Maybe someone who's learned how to use it property it's safe. But that isn't me. I started to run to Sky Heights.

* * *

Theophilis and Bartholomew were sitting outside. I could see them. I ran over to them.

"Ah, hello Henry. I see you have returned," Theophilis said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What business do you have for us?" Bartholomew asked.

"I need you to take the Magic Hat," I said, suprising the two.

"Why?"

"Because I can't handle the magic it contains."

"But Henry, you defeated Ivlet and saved the world. You got the Magic Hat back..." Theophilis said.

"But I gave Ivlet the Magic Hat! I'm not mature enough to handle the power of the hat! I wasn't even mature enough to use the bridge that was fixed!" I yelled.

The two were both silent.

"Just, please take the hat away and don't give it to me until I'm 18," I said.

"Very well," Theophilis said. He took the hat and put it in his house. I left there. And I didn't plan on coming back any time soon.

* * *

When I got home, I immediently went to sleep. It was good to be back in my old bed. But instead of the peaceful sleep I was hoping, I ended up having a nightmare.

_I was standing in the same place I was when I fought Ivlet._

_"What the heck? Where am I?" I yelled, terrified._

_Ivlet came out of nowhere._

_"HENRY! If you thought this was over, you were wrong. I'll be back. I'll escape this prison you sent me in and I will rule the world. And you won't get to stop me!" Ivlet yelled._

_Ivlet came closer to me. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear. Ivlet lunged at me..._

I woke up, startled.

"What's wrong, Henry?" my mom asked.

"Ugh, I had a bad dream," I replied.

"Well, look at it like this, at least your adventure is over," my dad said.

I nodded.

* * *

**The final chapter done. Yes, I decided to have Henry give the Magic Hat to Theophilis and Bartholomew. I thought it would make a good epilogue so I did it.**

**-dogboat333 (this story have been edited... so has your face)**


End file.
